


Blood and Ash

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the prompt “It’s not that burnt.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that burnt.” Frank said as he made a grab for the black hoodie. Letting out an earnest “C’mon Karen” as she pulled the wrecked garment away from his grasp.</p>
<p>She ignored him, wordlessly picking up the smoke stained pants on the floor that he’d changed out of. Karen wasn’t angry at him; she was angry at herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list from http://fangirlinside.tumblr.com/post/138988449486/prompt-list

“It’s not that burnt.” Frank said as he made a grab for the black hoodie. Letting out an earnest “C’mon Karen” as she pulled the wrecked garment away from his grasp.

She ignored him, wordlessly picking up the smoke stained pants on the floor that he’d changed out of. Karen wasn’t angry at him; she was angry at herself. He had been too close to the flames and the explosion. Frank’s skin was flushed when he came to her door.

She’d already heard about the explosion on the other side of town.

Too damn close. That night at the pier haunting her. Her heart racing as she searched the charred bodies. Another night of thinking she’d lost him. But he wasn’t hers to lose. Frank didn’t belong to anybody anymore. Just a man and his cause. She was the footnote at the bottom of the page.

Karen had gone over to the sink running the ruined clothes under cold water. A hopeless task really, but she needed something to do-to avoid his gaze. And he was watching her, relaxed on the couch, an arm thrown over the back.

She sniffed as she held the jeans. She’d never ask him to change. Hell, he’d probably laugh and walk out the door if she did.

Karen had stopped asking why (which was a rare occurrence for her). Why was she drawn to him? Why couldn’t she let him go? Why did the thought of losing him leave her unsteady on her feet?

She didn’t feel like being that honest with herself tonight. Not while he was in the room at least, under his perceptive gaze.

“What’s this about, Karen?”

“It’s nothing”

“Aw come on, don’t do that. What about the whole ‘we don’t lie to each other.’”

Karen turned off the water and joined him on the couch. “Just been a long night of wondering Frank.” He shook his head, “Shit, Karen.”

She held her hand up, “I know. But I’m allowed to worry ok? You’re not invincible-so yeah, tonight had me a little on edge.”

Frank nodded, “Ok.”

Karen looked up at him in surprise, “Oh. That’s it? No ‘Don’t worry about me Karen. I’m the fucking Punisher.’” She scrunched up her brow and lowered her voice, mocking lightly.

He rolled his head towards her lazily, raising an eyebrow, “That how I sound?”

“Just a little bit.”

“Hmph. No, I’m not gonna lecture you.” Frank sighed, stretching out his legs on the coffee table. “We’ve done that enough. But look,” he padded himself down, “all in one piece.”

“Mmm can’t say the same for that hoodie though.” She teased. Karen turned her head to see his response and quieted at seeing his closed eyes, mouth barely open, breathing slowly.

With his head back and the bruises bared, he looked vulnerable. It left her breathless. This man. A myth, a whisper in the night, made of flesh and blood-rested so comfortably in her presence.

Karen wouldn’t tell him her feelings for him. Frank being Frank probably already knew. She didn’t want to box him into a corner with it all-force him to try and give her something he wasn’t capable of anymore.

But seeing him stretched out on her couch, the blood and ash drying on his face, she felt a small drop of hope begin to swell. This part of him-with his crooked smile, relaxed body language, and sardonic sense of humor. That side was saved for Karen Page. He slipped so easily back to Frank Castle-fucked up yes-but the shadow of the man he used to be, and that had to mean something.

For now, that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) find me on [tumblr](http://lightofpage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
